Lijst van alle Disney films
In deze lijst proberen we een lijst te maken van alle ooit uitgebrachte Disney films. Als je een rode link ziet staan, voel je vrij om een pagina aan te maken en om een stukje erover te schrijven. Walt Disney Animation Studios De belangrijkste en tevens oudste (animatie)studio van Disney. Ze hebben onder andere Frozen en Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen uitgebracht. #''Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen'' #''Pinokkio'' #''Fantasia'' #''Dombo'' #''Bambi'' #''Saludos Amigos'' #''De Drie Caballeros'' #''Make Mine Music'' #''Vrij en Vrolijk'' #''Melody Time'' #''De Avonturen van Ichabod en meneer Pad'' #''Assepoester'' #''Alice in Wonderland'' #''Peter Pan'' #''Lady en de Vagebond'' #''Doornroosje'' #''101 Dalmatiërs'' #''Merlijn de Tovenaar'' #''Jungle Boek'' #''De Aristokatten'' #''Robin Hood'' #''Het Grote Verhaal van Winnie de Poeh'' #''De Reddertjes'' #''Frank en Frey'' #''Taran en de Toverketel'' #''De Speurneuzen'' #''Oliver & Co.'' #''De kleine zeemeermin'' #''De Reddertjes in Kangoeroeland'' #''Belle en het Beest'' #''Aladdin'' #''De Leeuwenkoning'' #''Pocahontas'' #''De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame'' #''Hercules'' #''Mulan'' #''Tarzan'' #''Fantasia 2000'' #''Dinosaur'' #''Keizer Kuzco'' #''Atlantis: De Verzonken Stad'' #''Lilo & Stitch'' #''Piratenplaneet'' #''Brother Bear'' #''Paniek op de Prairie'' #''Chicken Little'' #''Meet the Robinsons'' #''Bolt'' #''De prinses en de kikker'' #''Rapunzel'' #''Winnie de Poeh'' #''Wreck-It Ralph'' #''Frozen'' #''Big Hero 6'' #''Zootropolis'' #''Vaiana'' #''Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2'' Opkomend #''Frozen 2'' Opkomend Pixar Animation Studios Pixar is een van de belangrijkste animatie studios van Disney en heeft vele prijzen gehad. Disney heeft Pixar in 2006 gekocht, maar heeft vanaf de eerste grote animatiefilm (Toy Story) het bedrijf geholpen met financieren en distribueren. #''Toy Story'' #''Een Luizenleven'' #''Toy Story 2'' #''Monsters en co.'' #''Finding Nemo'' #''The Incredibles'' #''Cars'' #''Ratatouille'' #''WALL•E'' #''Up'' #''Toy Story 3'' #''Cars 2'' #''Brave'' #''Monsters University'' #''Binnenstebuiten'' #''The Good Dinosaur'' #''Finding Dory'' #''Cars 3'' #''Coco'' #''Incredibles 2'' #''Toy Story 4'' Opkomend DisneyToon Studios :Let op: de informatie in deze sectie is incorrect/verouderd en moet dringend geupdate worden. We proberen dit zo snel mogelijk te doen. DisneyToon Studios een een erg kleine animatiestudio dat begonnen is in 1988. Het telde in 2014 slechts 44 medewerkers en heeft nog geen 50 films uitgebracht. De meeste films komen niet in de bioscoop. De studio is een divisie van de Walt Disney Animation Studios. #''DuckTales De Film: Het Geheim Van De Wonderlamp'' #''De Wraak van Jafar'' #''A Goofy Movie'' #''Aladdin en de Dievenkoning'' #''De Meest Verre Tocht van Winnie de Poeh'' #''Belle en het Beest: Een Betoverend Kerstfeest'' #''Belle en het Beest: Belle's Wonderlijke Verhalen'' #''Pocahontas II: Reis naar een Nieuwe Wereld'' #''De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots'' #Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas #''Seasons of Giving'' #''Teigetjes Film'' #''Een Waanzinnige Goofy Movie'' #Knorretjes Film #De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata #Pooh's lollifanten Fil #''De kleine zeemeermin II: terug in de zee'' #Ariel, Hoe het Begon #''Lady en de Vagebond II: Rakkers Avontuur'' #Peter pan; Terug naar Nooitgedachtland #''Assepoester II: Dromen komen uit'' #''De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame II'' #''Winnie de Poeh: Een Gelukkig Poeh-jaar'' #Tinkerbell Disneynature Disneynature maakt zelf onafhankelijk natuurdocumentaires en is begonnen in 2008. Soms maken ze films samen met andere bedrijven en soms helemaal zelf. #Earth #Oceans #The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos #African Cats #Wings of Life #Chimpanzee #''Bears'' #Monkey Kingdom #''Born in China'' #Dolphins #Penguins Opkomend Lucasfilm Lucasfilm is een filmstudio sinds 1971. De studio is sinds 2012 opgekocht door Disney en daarom bezit het nu alle rechten. #American Graffiti #''Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope'' #More American Graffiti #Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back #Raiders of the Lost Ark #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi #Twice Upon a Time #Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom #Latino #Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters #Labyrinth #Howard the Duck #Willow #Tucker: The Man and His Dream #The Land Before Time #Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade #Radioland Murders #''Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace'' #''Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones'' #''Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith'' #Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull #''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' #Red Tails #''Star Wars: Episode VII – The Force Awakens'' #Rogue One: A Star Wars Story #Star Wars Episode VIII #Solo #Star Wars Episode IX Opkomend Marvel Studios Door opgekochte rechten heeft Disney alle rechten over de Marvel Studios films. #''Iron Man'' #''The Incredible Hulk'' #''Iron Man 2'' #''Thor'' #''Captain America: The First Avenger'' #''The Avengers'' #''Iron Man 3'' #''Thor: The Dark World'' #''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' #''Guardians of the Galaxy'' #''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' #''Ant-Man'' #''Captain America: Civil War'' #''Doctor Strange'' #''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' #''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' #''Thor: Ragnarok'' #''Black Panther'' #''Avengers: Infinity War'' #''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' #''Captain Marvel'' Opkomend #''Avengers: Endgame'' Opkomend #''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' Opkomend #''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3'' Opkomend Categorie:Lijsten